Final Happily Ever After
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Last part in my XalLux trilogy! After Xaldin and Luxord get married, they decide that they want to adopt a kid and start a family! Rated T to be safe! First page or so was written by a friend of mine! Enjoy!


KH – KH

It had been a couple years since Xaldin and Luxord had met and they had decided to start living together about a month earlier because they didn't want to keep paying for the rent of two houses; so Luxord had moved out of his house and moved in with Xaldin.

That particular night, Luxord went to the bar where he and Xaldin had met after the restaurant closed and Xaldin went home. He was sitting at a bar stool, talking to Axel and Roxas.

"So how are things between you and Xaldin since you moved in with him?" Axel asked.

"Great." Luxord said, "I got to say that it is nice to go home and have someone there waiting for you. It's a good feeling."

"So have you been thinking that you'd like to settle down with him?" Roxas asked.

"Settle down?" Luxord asked, "You mean like marriage?"

"Yeah, I mean like marriage."

"Eh… I don't know." Luxord said, "I do love Xaldin, but… marriage is not my thing."

"Yeah, you used to say that staying with one person for so long wasn't your thing either." Axel said, wiping down a beer glass.

"Xaldin is different; I fell in love."

"Which is _exactly_ why you should marry him." Roxas pointed out.

"What if he says no?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I sort of heard Xigbar and Demyx talking the other day. Apparently, Xigbar told Demyx that Xaldin told him that he wanted to settle down." Roxas explained, "So you should ask him."

Luxord sighed, "I'll think about it."

Later that night, when Luxord came home, he went into the bedroom and found Xaldin asleep with the light on and a book in his hands. Luxord chuckled and took the book from Xaldin and put it back on the bookshelf. He then turned the light off and crawled into bed, which woke Xaldin up.

"Oh… Lux, you're home." He said with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm home." Luxord said, giving Xaldin a kiss.

"I tried to wait up for you, but I guess I dozed off."

"While you were reading." Luxord said with a laugh and kissed Xaldin's neck. "Well, now that I'm home, why don't we both go to sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"What happens tomorrow?" Xaldin asked.

Luxord smiled and said, "That is a surprise. Good night, Xaldin."

"Good night, Luxord." Xaldin replied and they fell asleep.

The next day, Luxord went to a jewelry place in town and started looking at all the rings.

One of the guys who worked there saw him browsing and went over to him. "Hello! Welcome to Riku's Jewelry Shop! I'm Sora! How may I help you?"

"Oh, hi. Um… I'm looking for an engagement ring… for my boyfriend."

"I can help you with that!" Sora said, enthusiastically and went behind the counter and opened up the case. "What about this one?" He asked as he took out a ring and showed it to Luxord. The ring was just a simple gold band with pretty much no style to it.

"Um… I don't think I want this one. Do you have anything with… a bit more style maybe?"

"Sure!" Sora said and grabbed another. "This one?" The ring was a silver band, but had two gold lines around it.

"No, not that one either. Anything with a diamond?"

"Oh! I diamond, huh? I think I got just the one for you!" Sora said and got another one out of the case. This time, the ring was a silver band with a big square shaped diamond on it. "You can even get an inscription written onto this one if you want, but it'll be 100 dollars extra."

"It's prefect and I'll get an inscription. Price is no object."

"Alright. What do you want it to say?" Sora asked as he passed Luxord a sticky.

Luxord thought for a moment and then wrote it down on the sticky and gave it back to Sora. "Can I have before eight o'clock tonight?"

"You can have it by five."

"Perfect!" Luxord said, "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!"

"I'll be back to pick it up later then!" Luxord said and walked out.

Sora smiled and went into the backroom where Riku was and said, "Riku, we got an order and we need an inscription on this ring by five."

"Alright." Riku said, taking the ring and the sticky. "So who was the customer?"

"A new one." Sora said, "He wants to propose to his boyfriend with it!"

Riku smiled, "Well, I guess we're not the only gay couple that's going to get married." He said, taking Sora's hand and kissing the top of it which caused Sora to blush.

"If that's your way of saying I love you, then I love you too, Riku."

Riku just laughed and went to work on the inscription.

That night, Luxord went to go pick up the ring and then went to the restaurant to see Xigbar and Demyx there. "Hey guys! Listen, I really appreciate what you two are doing for me!"

"No problem, Luxy!" Demyx said, "It's always nice to know that you're helping out a friend!"

"Just make sure to make it a good proposal." Xigbar said.

"It will be." Luxord said, and right after he said that, Xaldin walked in.

"Oh, hi guys." Xaldin said.

"Hey." Xigbar said, "You don't mind leaving your precious restaurant in mine and Demy's hands, do you?"

"No, but… why do I need to?"

"Because you and I are going to go somewhere tonight!" Luxord said.

"Where?"

"You'll see. See you guys later." Luxord said to Xigbar and Demyx before he and Xaldin left. Luxord brought Xaldin out to the docks and Xaldin was starting to get more curious by the minute.

"Lux, where are you taking me?"

"Out to dinner."

"Dinner? Luxord, we own a restaurant, we could have just eaten dinner there."

"Oh no." Luxord said, shaking his head. "Tonight we have to have a very special dinner and it would not be special if we ate at our own restaurant."

"But why is tonight so special?"

"You'll find out later." Luxord said and they made it to a small boat and Luxord hopped on.

"You've got to be kidding me." Xaldin said, staying on the dock and folding his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"You'd rather eat on that, then in a nice restaurant?"

"This isn't where we're eating." Luxord said, grabbing Xaldin's hand and helping him up onto the boat and then pointed towards a yacht. "_That_ is where we are going to be eating."

"A yacht?" Xaldin asked, surprised. "Where did you get a yacht?"

"A friend of mine owns it. He let me borrow it for the night." Luxord said and then started up the boats engine and they rode it towards the yacht.

When they got to the yacht, Luxord hopped on first and then stuck out his hand for Xaldin to take. Xaldin didn't take it though, he just looked at Luxord with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Luxord asked.

"You're acting weird." Xaldin said, getting up from his seat on the boat and going up the steps of the yacht.

"I just want this evening to be special."

"And I just want you to tell me what is going on."

"I can't until later." Luxord said, "And I can't have you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I just… I just want to know why you went through all this trouble."

"And you will find out… later." Luxord said and they went through a door which led into a small, little room that had a table that was set for two. "Wow! You _really_ outdid yourself tonight, didn't you?"

"No, not really." Someone else said as they entered the room and Xaldin turned to see that it was Roxas and Axel. "Unless you count Axel and I as overdoing it. I will be your chef on this fine evening." Roxas said with a bow.

"And I will be your waiter." Axel said, also bowing. "No funny remarks, please."

Xaldin and Luxord sat down at the table as Roxas rushed off to check on dinner and Axel came over with a wine bottle. "Wine?"

"Yes, please." Luxord said and Axel nodded, taking both wine glasses and doing a neat trick with them. "Can we leave the bartending tricks out of this please?"

"Sorry." Axel said and poured the wine into the two glasses and put the bottle back into the ice.

Xaldin took a sip of the wine and asked, "It's good! What is this?"

Axel picked the wine bottle back up and looked at the label. "It is Chteau Latour Paulliac 1990." He looked shocked and practically yelled, "This is almost an $800 dollar bottle of wine! Who would pay $800 dollars for wine?"

"Someone who wants to make an evening special. Now if you don't mind…" Luxord said and motioned for Axel to leave.

"Fine." Axel said, putting the bottle back in the ice again and walking into the kitchen.

Xaldin set his glass down and said, "You really didn't have to do all this."

"Oh, but I did."

"What is so special about tonight? Is there a new holiday to celebrate lovers that I haven't been informed of or something?"

Luxord chuckled, "No, they already have a day for lovers, and that would be called Valentine's Day."

"It's September."

"Exactly. So no, that's not the reason I'm doing this."

"So is there any reason to this at all?"

"Yes, there is." Luxord said with a nod. "I'll tell you after dinner."

An hour or so went by and they finished dinner before Xaldin got up from his seat and went to look out the back window of the yacht and watch the ocean.

Luxord stood up also and went to look at the ocean too.

"Pretty night." Xaldin said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Luxord said, starting to get really nervous. _'Well, I guess it's now or never…'_ He thought and swallowed hard before clearing his throat and speaking up, "Um Xaldin, there's…there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh? Am I finally going to know why you did all this?" Xaldin asked and Luxord nodded. "Alright then. Ask away."

Luxord took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning around to fully face Xaldin and took hold of one of his hands. "Xaldin… you've made such a difference in my life. Before I met you, I didn't even believe in staying with one person for too long, but… now all I want to do is be with you for the rest of life. I'm in love with you… and I can't picture my life without you." Luxord then got down on one knee, still holding Xaldin's hand with one of his, he reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out the a small square black case. He flipped it open to reveal the ring inside and finally asked, "Will you marry me?"

Xaldin was struck speechless and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Then, he finally blurted out, "I will."

"You will?" Luxord asked, excitedly, his blue eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Yes, yes, I will."

Luxord stood back up and took the ring out, slipping it onto Xaldin's ring finger. "Great! We're engaged then! Oh, I almost forgot. There's an inscription."

Xaldin took the ring off and read the inscription that said, 'All my love'. Xaldin smiled and put the ring back on. "I love it. Thank you."

From inside the kitchen, Axel and Roxas were watching through the windows of the doors.

"Yay! They're getting married!" Roxas said, excitedly, and noticed Axel trying to wrap his arms around him. "Don't push it, Axel." He said and Axel backed up. "…Oh who am I kidding?" Roxas said and practically pounced on Axel and kissed him.

A year and a half went by and Xaldin and Luxord were both really happy living together as a married couple.

On one boring Sunday morning, Luxord was eating some cereal while watching a poker tournament on TV and Xaldin was at the kitchen table, on the computer, looking at something. When Luxord was done eating, he went into the kitchen and to put the bowl in the sink and saw Xaldin looking at something.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Xaldin said, quickly and minimized the internet page.

Luxord came over and asked, "No, I wanna know. What were you looking at just now?"

"Nothing." Xaldin said again and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll be in there in a minute." Luxord replied which got a dish towel thrown in his face.

"Pervert." Xaldin mumbled.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ pervert, love." Luxord said as he pulled the dish towel off and winked at Xaldin which made Xaldin sigh and walk into the bathroom. Luxord laughed and looked at Xaldin's computer. Once Luxord was sure that Xaldin was in the bathroom, he opened the page that Xaldin had minimized and saw that it was the website for an adoption agency. "Adoption?" Luxord asked, "Xaldin wants to adopt a kid?"

Roughly, fifteen minutes later, Xaldin came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. (Hey, since it's only him and his husband, why bother dressing after coming out of the shower? Lolz!) He looked and saw Luxord simply staring at him. "What?"

"Xaldin, you do realize that you forgot to exit out of that page before you took a shower, right?" Luxord asked.

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I did." Luxord said and got up, walking over to Xaldin and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to adopt a kid?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you were going to react to that."

"To be completely honest, Xaldin… starting a family with you sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Really?" Xaldin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, of course." Luxord said, "We'll go down to the adoption center tomorrow and see what we can do. In the meantime…" He said, trailing his hand down to the towel around Xaldin's waist.

Xaldin grabbed Luxord's wrist and stopped him. "You are a pervert."

"I know." Luxord said, "But like I said, darling, I'm _your_ pervert." He said and kissed Xaldin, pushing him down onto the couch.

Xaldin moaned and then broke the kiss and asked, "Why do you British men have to be so damn sexy?"

Luxord laughed and said, "Its part of our charm!" He said and kissed Xaldin again.

The next day, Xaldin and Luxord went into the adoption agency and went up to the front desk.

"Hello." The girl sitting there greeted. "Welcome to the New Horizons Adoption Agency. I'm Christine. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi." Luxord greeted. "My name is Luxord, and this is my husband, Xaldin, and we decided that we want to adopt a child."

"Alright." Christine said and pointed over to a few chairs that were situated near the door. "If you just wait over there, one of our social workers will be with you in a moment."

Luxord and Xaldin went back over to the door and sat down in the chairs. Luxord noticed that Xaldin was a little fidgety and could tell that he was nervous.

"Xaldin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Luxord asked. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I do. I just… I'm just nervous because… what if they think we're unsuited to be parents?"

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we're both guys?"

"Xaldin, if they denied us just because we're both guys, that is called discrimination and we could probably sue them for that."

Suddenly a woman, who looked around her late 20s, came up to them. "Are you Luxord and Xaldin?"

"Yes." Xaldin answered.

"Come with me." She said and they followed her into a small little room with a desk full of papers, but neatly organized, and three chairs, one behind the desk and two in front of it. "My name is Mrs. Wilkinson, and I am one of the social workers here." She said as she sat down. "Please…sit." She said and they did what they were told. "Now, have either of you ever adopted before?"

"No." Luxord said, shaking his head and Xaldin did the same.

"Okay. So… would you like me to explain what is going to happen?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. This is how it's going to work. Today is really only to set up a time for which I could go to your home, in what we call a 'home study', and see what your home life is like." She explained. "But before I even go there, I am going to do a thorough background check on both of you. It is to ensure that neither one of you is a child abuser nor anything else that we think may be a danger to the child. I will also look up medical and financial records on the both of you to make sure that you can properly care for the child. Then, after I do the home study and I believe that you two will be worthy parents, I will sign off on approval and I will match you with a child. It's as simple as that. Any questions?"

Luxord and Xaldin looked at each other, and then back at her and shook their heads.

She smiled and said, "Alright then. Now… is there a day anytime next week that the both of you will be available so that I could go to your house and so I can see what your home life is like?"

"Um… any day is fine with us." Luxord answered.

"Alright. How about…" She started and looked on her computer at her schedule for next week. "How about next Tuesday at 9:00 a.m."

"We could do that." Xaldin said.

"Alright then." She said and took out a little appointment card, wrote down the day and time and gave it to them along with a sticky. "I will need you to write down your address for me."

Xaldin took the sticky and a pen from the little bucket on the desk and wrote down the full address.

"Okay. We are done for today. Over the next week, I will conduct those background checks and if everything checks out, I will see you both next Tuesday."

"Okay." Luxord said, "Thank you very much."

"Yes, thank you." Xaldin said.

"You are welcome." She said and waved, "Bye."

Xaldin and Luxord went home and felt happy the rest of the day.

The next Tuesday, Xaldin and Luxord woke up early to make sure that the house was neat and tidy before the social worker came over. At two minutes to nine, the doorbell rang and Xaldin ran to go get it. He took a deep breath before answering the door and greeted, "Hello."

"Good morning." Mrs. Wilkinson said. She was wearing a grey business type suit and holding a clipboard with a small stack of papers in it. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Xaldin said, stepping aside and letting her in.

"Hello." Luxord greeted her when she came in and she greeted back.

"Now then…" She said to both of them. "I did the background checks on the both of you, and everything checks out. So… I am here to make sure that this house is suitable enough for a child to live in. Care to show me around?"

"Of course." Xaldin said, "Well… this is the living room and this is the kitchen."

Mrs. Wilkinson went up to the cupboards and started looking through them and even opened the refrigerator and freezer. She then went over and opened another cabinet to see that there were a couple bottles of liquor in there. "You two drink?"

"Sometimes," Xaldin said. "But neither one of us is an alcoholic."

Mrs. Wilkinson wrote down something on her clipboard and went into the laundry room. She looked at everything and wrote down something else onto her clipboard. She then turned to them and asked, "What room do you two plan to change into the child's bedroom?"

"Oh, we thought of that." Luxord said. "Follow us."

Mrs. Wilkinson followed them up the stairs and into a room that had a dresser and a couple of boxes.

"We mostly used this room for storage, but we took most of the stuff out and into our room or into the closet."

Mrs. Wilkinson looked around to make sure that it was safe; such as things like, the ceiling, walls, or floor wasn't coming apart. "This room doesn't have a bed or anything in it."

"Oh, yes that." Luxord said and explained, "Well, Xaldin and I decided that we wanted to wait until we were sure that we were going to get a kid rather than getting everything and then being disappointed by knowing that we couldn't adopt a kid."

After Mrs. Wilkinson looked over the whole house, the three of them sat down in the living room and she said, "Alright. The house looks pretty good and your background checks didn't reveal anything bad so I will approve you two for adoption."

"Really?" Luxord and Xaldin asked, both excited.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. So with that being said, what kind of child are you two interested in?"

"What kind?" Xaldin asked, confused by the question.

"Yes. Are you two looking for a baby, a toddler, or a little kid?"

"Um… preferably a little kid." Xaldin answered. "Babies are so expensive."

"Alright." She said, writing that down. "Would you like a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter." Luxord said.

After a few more questions, Mrs. Wilkinson stood up. "So… I will look through the files and see if there are any children that I think would match you two nicely and when I find one, I will call you and let you know."

"Okay." Luxord and Xaldin said.

"Bye." She said and left.

A few days later, the phone rang while Luxord were lying on the couch, making out. Xaldin pushed Luxord away and tried to get up, but Luxord refused to let him move.

"Ignore that damn phone…" Luxord whined, not wanting to stop what they were doing.

"Luxord, what if it's the social worker?"

Just then, the answering machine came on. "Hello. This is Mrs. Wilkinson from the New Horizons Adoption Agency. I want to let you two know that I have found a child who would love to be adopted by you two. Her name is Lillian. If you two would like to come down here and meet her, we are open until 6:00 today. I hope to see you both here. Good day." She said and the message ended.

"We should go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But she said that they're open until 6:00. We'll go in an hour or so."

"Luxord!"

"Alright, alright. Let me go change and then we'll go." Luxord said, getting up and going into the bedroom.

An hour or so later, Xaldin and Luxord made it to the adoption agency and the first person they saw was Mrs. Wilkinson.

"Oh hello! You two made it!" She said, excitedly.

"Yes, we did." Xaldin said. "So um… what now?"

"Follow me." Mrs. Wilkinson said and led them down the hallway and into a room that had a small round table and four to five chairs. "Sit down and wait here. I'll go get Lillian." She said and walked out.

Xaldin and Luxord sat down and waited a minute or so before the door opened and Mrs. Wilkinson came in with a seven year old girl. She was wearing a blue and purple dress; her medium black hair was tied in a high ponytail and she had crystal blue eyes. "Lillian," Mrs. Wilkinson said. "This is the couple who wants to adopt you."

"Hi Lillian." Luxord greeted.

"Hi." She said back.

At the end of the meeting, Mrs. Wilkinson asked Xaldin and Luxord to sign some papers and after they did, she took them back and said, "Alright then. Once we get these processed, you two can take her home."

"You mean… we can't take her now?" Xaldin asked.

Mrs. Wilkinson shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Don't worry though. Only three more days and you will be able to."

"Three days?" Lillian asked. "But I wanted to be adopted today."

"I'm sorry, Lillian. I can't allow that."

"Don't worry." Luxord said, "We'll be back for you in three days."

"And not a moment later." Xaldin added.

"Promise?"

"We promise."

One week later, Lillian had moved in with Xaldin and Luxord and had finally gotten her own room and had it set up the way she wanted it.

That morning, Xaldin was in the kitchen making blueberry muffins and Lillian was watching intently as he put all the ingredients into the bowl and started stirring it.

Lillian poked Xaldin's arm and said, "Daddy Xally… can I stir it?"

Xaldin smiled, "Sure." He answered and she sat on one of the chairs at the table and he placed the bowl and the spoon in front of her. "I'll hold onto the bowl, and you stir."

After the mix was stirred, poured into the muffin pan, and put in the oven, Luxord came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Daddy Luxy!" Lillian greeted.

"Good morning, baby girl." He said and hugged her. He then went up to Xaldin and gave him a kiss. "Good morning to you too, love."

"Morning, Lux."

"What are you making?"

"Muffins."

"_I_ got to stir the mix!" Lillian said, sounding proud of herself.

Luxord laughed, "Did you now? Well, they smell good."

A few minutes after they were done and had cooled off, Xaldin got one for him, one for Luxord, and one for Lillian.

Luxord took a bite out of his and smiled, "They are good."

"Yeah, they are." Xaldin said and patted Lillian's head. "I think we have a natural born cook in the family."

"She takes after her daddy Xally." Luxord said as he went up and kissed Xaldin's forehead.

Lillian giggled and said, "Maybe I'll take over your guy's restaurant one day."

"Maybe." Xaldin said and they had a group hug.

KH – KH

Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this story seemed a little rushed at some points, but I really just wanted to get this story out of the way so I could work on others! I hope you all enjoyed it!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
